


the place you can come to

by meclanitea



Series: I'll share your sunshines and save them for later [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of Anxiety, Sleepovers, all they do is talk about platonic feelings tbh, background established taitenyuki, brief references to parental neglect, idk how old futaba is so I just made her 13, let's assume this is how the miyoshi family is, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, tenma is an honorary miyoshi now, tenten big love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: The idea of Tenma by himself doesn't sit with Kazunari either. Omi can take care of Tenma fine - he deals with an interesting bunch on the daily with the autumn troupe after all, but Kazunari knows that Tenma doesn't open up easily. He'd still probably think he'd be bothering Omi over a seemingly small thing. But it's not a small thing. A kid shouldn't have had to have basically grown up alone.“Tenten!” He exclaims loudly. “Why don’t you come home with me!”--Tenma goes home with Kazunari for the weekend.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari & Sumeragi Tenma
Series: I'll share your sunshines and save them for later [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854622
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	the place you can come to

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about their friendship. Also, taitenyuki is my jam.
> 
> Thank you [Rui](https://twitter.com/izumiadvocate) for beta-ing this!! :D

"No, it's fine, Mami! You don't have to pick me up!" Kazunari speaks into his phone. "I've finished up all my assignments so I'm super free! I'll just be bringin' myself!" He walks into the Mankai dormitory and, as he expects from a typical Thursday night, chatter from the lounge greets him.

After bidding his mother goodbye, Kazunari heads off to join the rest of his friends. As far as he can tell, it's the younger crowd that currently occupies the space.

He's about to greet them when he notices how severe their faces all look. Muku, Tenma, Yuki, and Taichi are all sitting on the couches around the table.

Yuki shakes his head. "Neither of the delinquents will be here either. Why don't you sleep in the Trianglian's and Brocon-mini's room?"

"Kyu-chan's going to go home with Ju-chan for the weekend, and his bed will be taken up by Madoka-kun who's staying here for the meantime..." Muku trails off.

Tenma huffs. "You all act like I can't sleep a couple of nights by myself!" He crosses his arms. "I used to live alone, remember?!"

Yuki snorts but then speaks in a quiet voice, "Yeah, but you hated that, didn't you?" His frown deepens as Tenma stiffens before looking away.

"Ten-chan!" Taichi cries. "You can sleep in my bed if you want! Omi-kun will definitely take care of you!"

With the air so tense, Kazunari decides this is the moment to step in. He puts an arm around Muku, the nearest to him, and proclaims his arrival.

"Kazu-kun!" Muku squeaks.

"What's goin’ on that's got y'all lookin' so serious?" Kazunari asks, keeping a light tone.

"The hack is going to be lonely while we're gone." Yuki points to his roommate with his thumb.

"AM. NOT."

That's when it all clicks into place. Kazu snaps in light of his Eureka moment. "Oh! Your Kyoto trip is this weekend, isn't it?"

The two St. Flora students nod.

"And I have my P.E. camping trip with Ban-chan coming up," Taichi whines.

Speaking of, Kazunari does remember Banri mentioning off-hand the week before that he'll be going to the Amabi-Yosei joint camping trip. He had not realized it was this weekend.

Taichi claps his hands together and takes Kazunari out of his thoughts. "Kazu-kun! Can't Ten-chan sleep in your room? Mucchan's bed will be free after all!" The boy shakes his fist in anticipation for his answer, and his eyes are practically sparkling.

Muku puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kazu-kun is also going home tomorrow." And like that, the puppy goes from 100 back to 0.

The idea of Tenma by himself doesn't sit with Kazunari either. Omi can take care of Tenma fine - he deals with an interesting bunch on the daily with the autumn troupe after all, but Kazunari knows that Tenma doesn't open up easily. He'd still probably think he'd be bothering Omi over a seemingly small thing. But it had never been a small kind of ‘thing’. A kid shouldn't have had to have basically grown up alone.

Kazunari’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He mentally tells himself to check it later and it’s probably from Mami checking with him what time he’s coming ho-Oh!

“Tenten!” He exclaims loudly. “Why don’tcha come home with me!”

Everyone turns to him, confused.

“EH?!”

\--

Convincing the rest had been easy. Tenma sleeping over at his place solves all their previous concerns and it was mega fun watching his parents freak out on video-call. Futaba had texted him in all-caps “SUMERAGI TENMA???!?!?!?!!?!?!? ONII-CHAN MY HEART IS NOT READY!!!!!!” and proceeded to send him several distraught emojis.

It had been Tenma himself that was the hardest to convince. But as per usual, a little prodding (and needling from Yuki) was enough for him to agree, even if he says it’s just to shut everyone up. As far as Kazunari was concerned, Tenma had looked relieved.

Unsurprisingly, they end up being driven by Igawa to his home.

Kazunari would have taken the train but celebrities and large crowds don’t make for the best combination. Even if they had disguised themselves with a scarf or two from Citron’s collection, being covered from head to toe in the summer heat brings more attention than evades it.

Tenma is focused on his phone, alternating between puffing out a laugh and scrunching his face at the screen. He’s tapping his foot as if intent on making a hole on the car floor, pretty much giving away to Kazunari he’s full of jitters. It’s become a bad habit that Kazunari observes people a lot more than he needs to. In his attempts to make sure the vibes are always good, he became an expert at reading a room. He knows people’s tell-tell signs of discomfort or anything that helps him dispel any bad air. All from how Taichi messes with his earring when he’s unsure about something to how Omi touches his scar when he’s thinking deeply.

He can’t let Tenma just stir in his nervousness alone. “Are you talking to Yukki and Taicchan?” He asks. A safe enough topic.

Tenma rolls his eyes as the mention of his boyfriends. “Yuki says I better not appear in any news of being lost in your neighbourhood or he’s coming back to Tokyo right away to judge me.”

“Even if he’s far, Yukki’s looking out for you, huh?”

His cheeks redden and he looks away from Kazunari. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Kazunari stifles a giggle. “How’s Taicchan and Settsua?”

“They’re still on the bus and have been sending me pictures of the landscapes they’ve passed by. They saw a bonsai shop and Taichi says he’s gonna convince the teacher to stop by on the way home or something.” Tenma smiles at his phone, clearly looking fond.

He probably doesn’t even notice, Kazunari thinks, and it makes him smile too.

They’re half-way there when Tenma speaks up again. “Hey, are you sure your parents won’t mind? I don’t want to trouble them…”

Kazunari waves his hand as if physically dispelling the notion. “Np! Fuu-chan would freak if I came home without you after announcing it! She’s been your fan forevs!”

Tenma tucks his arms in. “I’ve just never met my friends’ parents before.”

A pang of pain goes through Kazunari’s chest. He remembers the first time he had set foot in a friend’s house. Until then, he had only ever been formal with most adults in his life. None of them knew what he had been like before high school and had no expectations of him but he couldn’t help being anxious nonetheless.

“Well they’re…” Normal, he wants to say. Kazunari sighs. How could he when Tenma’s own parents are anything but?

“You’ll see for yourself, Tenten!” He diverts instead. “They’re sure to love you though! Mami has watched almost all your movies and Fuu-chan is a die-hard fan! I’ve gone with her to a midnight screening before!”

Tenma flushes. The tips of his mouth curl into a smug grin and Kazunari’s mind eases.

Going home by train usually takes almost an hour but with Tenma’s car, the trip only lasts 30 minutes. They’re immediately met by Mami outside the gate, obviously wearing one of her more expensive summer dresses with hair tied up neatly in a bun. It makes Kazunari chuckle with the contrast from her usual half-put together look when he visits.

“Kazu-kun!”

Mami pulls him into a great big hug that Kazunari reciprocates right back. When she lets go, her eyes are somehow sparkling. “And you must be Tenma-kun! Welcome to our humble home!”

Tenma bows slightly. “Good afternoon Miyoshi-san, this is for you.” He offers up a shopping bag that Kazunari knows he had prepared earlier with Igawa in tow this morning.

“Oh my! You didn’t have to! What a lovely and polite boy you are!”

Kazunari bites his lip to stop himself from laughing, thinking about how the younger boy rudely called him ‘Miyoshi’ without any honorifics when they had first met. Tenma elbows him ever so slightly when Mami turns her back.

The front door opens up to Futaba, still in her school uniform and pigtails, hounding them right away. “Tenma-san!” She says in a shrill voice. “My name is Futaba Miyoshi ★ and I am a big, big fan of yours~!” She looks at him expectantly and would have probably asked for his autograph or a selfie by now if Kazunari had not told her to lay off a bit on the celebrity status so that Tenma’d be comfortable.

Tenma reacts like he usually does when he’s recognized out on the streets with nowhere else to go. He gives off the smile he’s practiced and extends a hand for shaking. “Nice to meet you.”

Futaba latches on and shakes it enthusiastically. “And um, thank you for taking care of my big brother!”

The smile becomes the more recognizable one he wears at the dorm from this sentiment. “It’s no problem; he takes care of me too.” Kazunari can’t help but feel a bit warm.

“Ahh don’t be modest! I’m sure nii-chan causes you a lot of trouble.”

“Well-”

“Tenten!”

Papi enters the hallway and interrupts, “Hi, Tenma-kun. Welcome.”

Before Tenma can get a word out, Mami calls to them, “Now, now, you must be hungry! Does your manager also want to join us to eat?”

Igawa, just about to leave the premise after dropping Tenma’s bags inside starts waving his hands while shaking his head. “Ah, no! I couldn’t possibly impose!”

Mami gives out a big chortle. “Nonsense!”

It’s when they’re all gathered around the dinner table that Kazunari’s family bombards Tenma with a tirade of questions.

“You’re the Summer Troupe Leader, aren’t you?”

“What did you think of nii-chan’s acting in Shi⋆No⋆Bi?”

“Which of your dramas do you like the most?”

“I thought your role as Inoue in First Crush Baseball was so good! Did you like that better than Alibaba?”

“Oh yeah, Kazunari told us during the preparation, you had to go to Paris...”

While visibly overwhelmed, Tenma dutifully answers each and every question. His shoulders loosen and he gets more and more casual as time goes by. Relief courses throughout Kazunari. While he had been mostly optimistic about the trip, he can’t say that he hadn’t worried at all about how Tenma would get along with his family. The reality is proving to be much better than the best-case scenario he had had in his head.

Kazunari shakes the dust off his blanket as he watches Tenma smoothen out his futon. After dinner, they had all played a few rounds of Monopoly Deal. Futaba, in her attempt to de-celebrify Tenma in her mind, targeted him with her Deal Breakers and Debt Collectors. Unfortunately for his sister, Tenma has suffered from quick plays by Yuki, Banri, and Itaru during Mankai game nights and was forced to become better or to stay frustrated at being unable to snag any wins. Futaba whined a bit but all in good humour and even let Tenma help with her biology homework (Tenma's eyes were shining when he saw they were about plants in particular). His parents had set him aside then to tell him Tenma's a lot more sociable than his image let them believe (even with Kazunari telling them otherwise all this time).

Overall, Kazunari is in a pretty good mood by the time they start to get ready for bed.

"They're nice folk, your family, I mean," Tenma says, blushing a bit while looking away.

The tips of Kazunari's mouth curl up. "I'm happy you think so, Tenten! I love ‘em lots!"

He's humming to himself and settling on his bed when Tenma speaks again. "Kazunari, you told them not to talk about my parents, didn't you?" Kazunari sits up and sees his leader, sitting casually on his bedding with his arm on a raised leg, looking straight right at him.

Busted. He's not sure what kind of expression he should show right now. "Well, I wanted to make you feel more at-"

Tenma heaves a sigh. “It’s fine if they mention my parents, everyone else does. You don’t have to treat me like I’m fragile." He crosses his arms and starts to speak in a lower voice, "I'm used to it, okay? I know that everyone else grew up differently. I already know all this. This is what a real 'home' is supposed to be like.”

Kazunari knows that for Tenma, 'home' isn't the place where Tenma used to live all alone while his parents went around everywhere else. 'Home' is Room 201 back at the dormitory. 'Home' is the cafeteria in Yosei U where he meets up with Tsuzuru and the Ouka Boys. 'Home' is the karaoke bar he visits with Banri on the regular. 'Home' is walking down Veludo way to do street acts even with the high chance of being recognized. 'Home' is the Summer Troupe and Mankai Company.

He grips his blanket and finds himself shaking. “Tenten, just because you’re used to it doesn’t make it okay,” he starts, hoping that his voice won’t crack.

The other boy doesn’t respond, so he continues, “I don’t want you to get used to being alone, and you don’t have to. I’m here with you now, aren’t I? Isn’t that why you didn’t stay in your room instead?”

Tenma shifts his leg closer to his chest and hugs it before burying his head in the nook of his elbow. “On my first night in the dorm, I couldn’t sleep.

“It was noisy; I kept hearing people from the other room talking and moving around. And that was all without Yuki’s noisy machine. But after we wrapped up Water Me, when I’d be on location and have to sleep elsewhere instead, I couldn’t sleep because it’d be too quiet. There’s no squeaking of any shoes or muffled out conversations…heck, at this point, I can sleep through both of Yuki’s and Taichi’s noise when they’re crunching for time for the costumes. When I go to sleep alone though, it feels like I’m in that empty apartment again.”

“Tenten…”

Tenma exhales and clicks his tongue. “It’s not that I can’t handle being alone, okay?”

“It’s just better when you aren’t,” Kazunari finishes the thought for him.

He lifts his head and meets eyes with Kazunari again. “Yeah.”

Without a shred of hesitation, Kazunari removes his blanket in one swipe. He kneels in front of Tenma and gathers him into his arms.

“Oi!” Tenma’s body tenses from the sudden embrace.

Kazunari stops himself from tightening his hold as he rests his forehead on his leader’s shoulder. “Tenten, you’re super important to me, ya know?”

He hears the hitch in Tenma’s breath.

It’s like a landmine, trying to figure out people and what you should and should not say. Throughout the years, Kazunari has been honing his skills in avoiding the worst situations and mediating whatever small bomb blows up. With Tenma, the little things spark up more than they should. Tenma’s not purposely trying to leave things unspoken, but there’s too much hurt sometimes and he just can’t get the words out.

Kazunari shifts his hands onto Tenma’s shoulders and pushes him away lightly so that they’re facing each other.

“You’re super, super, supeeeeeer important, okay!” He gulps, in fear of his voice breaking. “Not just to me! To Sumi, to Mukkun, to Kumopi, to Yukki, to Taicchan, and to everyone else! We love you, Tenma, we really do.”

Tenma’s eyes widen. It’s like he’s holding his breath, waiting for Kazunari to go on.

“You never have to be alone again. You belong with us, you got that? No matter what happens, come heaven or high water, we’ve gotchu!”

Against all odds, Tenma starts laughing and wipes tears off his eyes. “Even with a serious conversion like this, you’re using slang, really, you…”

He huffs out one last chuckle before looking at Kazunari as earnestly as he did when he apologized for his harsh words from their first training camp. "I'm really glad I went to that last show of Romeo and Julius. It led me to meeting all of you.

"I think I would have done fine with my trajectory as an actor even without Mankai, but I wouldn't have been able to face any of my fears - the stage, my father, my own feelings...”

"Yeah, Tenten, you're not very honest most of the time.”

"Shut up! Anyway, you were the first ones I was able to show my weaknesses to...and I know I can rely on all of you."

Kazunari takes Tenma’s hands and holds them like a prayer. "You're brave, Tenten.” He gives a small smile as he looks up. “You really are and I'm proud of you.”

"H-Hey, what are you doing crying?!”

Eh? Kazunari blinks. He looks at his hands and indeed sees teardrops on them. He hadn’t realized at all. He exhales out a laugh but the tears don’t stop.

"Well, Tenten’s a massive tsun and won't cry unless it's a role, so I'll cry for you instead.” He grins widely.

Somewhat awkwardly, Tenma puts his arms around Kazunari. “Thank you,” he whispers. With a shaky breath, Kazunari tries to make a sound of acknowledgement but ends up crying even harder with the younger boy soothing his back, surrounding him like a warm blanket.

It’s fifteen more minutes before they are settled again.

They’ve both gone to the bathroom to wash up and change clothes (both their night shirts were soaked and definitely had snot) and in a spur of the moment, Kazunari invites Tenma to share the bed.

“Yukki and Taicchan won’t mind, would they? It doesn’t feel right to have this big emotional moment together and then make you sleep on the floor. I’d feel like a monster,” Kazunari asks even if they’re both already laid out side-by-side on the mattress.

Tenma snorts. “It’s fine. Your bed here is even bigger than any of the ones back in Mankai. Besides, the Spring Troupe had all slept all cuddles with each other in the theatre before, this isn’t that different.”

“Omigosh Tenten, we should totally-”

“Rejected.”

“Totes unfair! You brought it up!”

His leader yawns. “Let’s go to sleep already.”

“Tenten, c’mere, gimme your hand.” Tenma looks at him, skeptical, but gives him his hand anyway. Kazunari interlaces their fingers together and beams at him.

He recalls warm summer days in his grandparents’ house in the country, lying on the futon, pressed against the wooden floor. His sister had been but a toddler, and him still in elementary. Futaba wasn’t a quiet baby like he had been. She tossed and turned in her sleep and Kazunari hadn’t been sure what to do but watch. During one of her fits, he inched closer to her spread and placed his hand over hers, and she immediately curled around three of his fingers. It surprised him. He hadn’t really been physically affectionate with her before so he hadn’t expected this. Was this what being a big brother really felt like?

He had hummed one of the few songs he remembered from the radio and at some point, had fallen asleep right by her side. His mother had told him the next day that it was one of the most peaceful nights they’ve had the whole visit.

“I used to do this with Fuu-chan when she couldn’t sleep,” he says.

“I’m not your little sister,” Tenma grumbles, but doesn’t attempt any action to pry his hand off.

“Yeah, you’re like my little brother instead- ZOMG!”

“Hey! Don’t suddenly jerk up!”

Kazunari is sitting up shaking his fists, the one still connected to Tenma’s included, with excitement. “That’s it! From now on, you’re Tenma Miyoshi! You’re now my brother and that’s the law!”

“What in hell-”

“Ah, but you can switch to Rurikawa or Nanao when you marry Yukki and Taicchan!”

“M-marriage?!” Tenma yells.

Kazunari lets out a giggle. “Wah, Tenten! You sound just like Azamin! You’ll wake up everyone else though.”

Tenma growls at him. “Shut up!”

Sleep doesn’t come to them easily. Instead, they chat about pretty much anything on their minds – Kazunari in his middle school and younger days, Tenma’s first lead role in a drama, the various plants Tsumugi has cultivated in their courtyard alongside the bonsai, bets on whether Sakyo has a secret family or not (they both think it’s unlikely but what do they know?), and about the history of Mankai.

“We can’t stay there forever,” Kazunari states, staring up at the multi-colored ceiling he painted when he got into Amabi.

Tenma grunts in response.

“But I want to make it count.”

“Of course, idiot.”

They wake up mid-morning and are greeted by narrowed eyes and suspicious looks when they go down into the dining room.

“Tenma-kun, we’ve been wondering…” Papi starts.

“Though, of course, there’s no need to tell us!” Mami adds.

Papi coughs. “We just thought that this is the kinda thing Kazunari would tell us…”

“TENMA-SAN, ARE YOU DATING ONII-CHAN?!” Futaba bursts out.

“Ehhhhh!?”

Mami’s whole face flushes. “Well, I heard it by chance on my way to the bathroom and I heard about Kazunari calling you a Miyoshi and something about marriage.”

Kazunari clutches on his stomach and wheezes. What a misunderstanding to wake up to! It’s absolutely hilarious and he can’t wait to get back to Mankai and tell everyone about it. It’d be a scandal if the public hears of it so he discards the idea of talking about it on Instablam.

“Wait! It’s not like that! Kazunari! Correct them!” Tenma demands.

Futaba puffs up her cheeks. “Onii-chan isn’t fair! I wanted to marry Tenma-san!”

“Just wait a sec-”

When Kazunari catches his breath, he does his best to finally clear up the air. “Sorry ‘rents! I just made him an honorary Miyoshi. He’s my bro for life now!” He puts an arm around Tenma and pats his chest, trying to get all the laughter out.

He turns to his sister and says in a sing-song voice, “Sorry Fuu-chan, Tenten is already taken by other peoplez ★”

His mother sighs. “Well, that’s a shame, it would have been a celebrity wedding wouldn’t it?”

“We missed the chance to be in-laws to a Sumeragi…my office would have…’gone wild’, is it?” Papi remarks.

Futaba claps her hands together. “Can I brag to all my friends that Tenma-san is now my brother too?”

Tenma slaps his hand onto his forehead and at that moment, Kazunari knows that all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write?? It was originally going to be a prequel to a short piece I was gonna make for rare pair week but well sometime things don't work out lol.
> 
> Did I make a whole reference document to make sure my Kazu-speak was okay? Yes.
> 
> Anyway, Kazu's birthday greeting for Tenma? Killed me.
> 
> If you wanna cry about them with me, my twitter is [@meclanitea](https://twitter.com/meclanitea) o7


End file.
